darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Laserbeak Speaks
11/10/2011 05:33 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Laserbeak (Military Barracks, Polyhex) --- Slipstream is in her berth seated in such a way that her back is to the entrance of her little cubicle of a berthing area. Her wings are flexed nearly parallel to each other and held up a bit high, a clear sign of annoyance and anger. Her optics are offline as she sits there, cross legged, hands on her knees as she vents out with harshness. Laserbeak flutters in through her usual window, perching on the edge of Slipstream's left wing and nibbling gently on the tip to get her attention...or maybe Seeker plating just tastes that good. Who knows? Slipstream shudders at the sensation of nibbling upon her wing and she looks over at the bird with another long, hard vent outward. "Yes Laserbeak? Come to dig into me too I suppose? Seems I'm a prime candidate for 'pick on the seeker'." she remarks. Laserbeak cocks her head to the side, almost at a complete 90 degree angle, confused and curious, fluffing her wings up and shaking herself. It's almost as if to say, "Who me?" Spy though she is, Laserbeak is can't be everywhere at once. That's Soundwave's job. Slipstream studies the quiet bird upon her wing and huffs softly, "Not mad at you. Just mad at the others. So tired of having to prove myself and have someone decide it would be fun to verbally stab me with stuff that shouldn't matter anymore." Laserbeak shuffled along the edge of the wing closer to Slipstream's back joint, leaning to the side, to bump her head up against the Seeker's jaw. She's not normally affectionate, but being flippant to get information like she had been with Nova never quite works with an annoyed subject, so she purposely turned on the "I'd a good and sweet birdie" act. Slipstream accepts the head bump and vents inward a bit, wings shifting subtly down a bit. "I suppose it shouldn't let it get to me. But it does. That spark merge is to blame. I was a lot like Nova once. But no longer." she reaches up to stroke one of the birds' wings, "I've gotten over him and survived a forced spark separation. You would think I would get a little credit for it. But no, it's just a reason to point out my weaknesses. Like I didn't already know them. Slaggers the lot of them." Is Laserbeak actually cooing at the wing stroke? Why yes, yes she is. She steps closer to Slipstream's hand, trying to get her neck scratched in the process. But there's only so much non-verbal communication can do, and she opens her comm. link. /Query: Decepticons taunting Slipstream?/ Slipstream continues her gentle motions up to the bird's neck as she draws closer. The comm link inquiry causes her to look at the bird in surprise that she actually spoke to her. "Well.. aren't you full of surprises." she remarks then considers the question, "I would say yes they were and I should be better than to get emotional over it. At least I didn't attack them, but still I would like to think I've show my dedication to the cause. I don't see any of them taking on the responsibilities I have taken on." /Comm link: installed by Soundwave to project his voice. Laserbeak: does not utilize often./ Indeed, the voice over the comm sounds remarkably like Soundwave. What wonders that communication officer could produce for his symbiotes! /Query: how does Slipstream compare to Nova? Two different personalities./ Slipstream cocks her head at the bird now, optics narrowing ever so slightly. Soundwave. Mysterious mech that one and not one to trifle with from the brief contact she had with him. "Why use it now then? What do you gain? What does he gain? Why would either of you even care about the interpersonal relationships of this base?" she inquires, then a pause to that question, "If you compare my actions and words when I first arrived here to what they are now, then you will see the comparison in some levels of our personalities. I was a loner, like she is and yet I opened myself to another spark. That was a great gamble and to this cycle I regret my decision." Laserbeak fluffed her wings up, indignant. /Reasons: Irrelevant. Interpersonal relations: vital to Decepticon moral. Comm link: makes communication easier. Not able to communicate before in ways most mechs understand. Soundwave: understood and installed comm. link./ Slipstream frowns a hint to that reply but offers a nod of understanding despite its presence. "Then moral needs some severe alterations. I do not know how to fix things; I am but a mere warrior trying her best every cycle to do things to improve the lives of those I am given the responsibility to train. I take it very seriously. Yet no one seems to recognize this fact. They rather point out that I used to be with a grounder by taunting me with 'grounder kisser'. They rather state that I care too much. I don't see that as a weakness. I can keep my emotions clear of things when there is a mission or battle going on." Laserbeak's wings rose slightly in the equivalent of a shrug, shuffling back to the edge of Slipstream's wing. /Not Laserbeak's place to judge. Morale issues: aware of. Currently being remedied./ Slipstream reaches down to an untouched cube of energon and holds it in her hand, "Isn't it Laserbeak? I am judged by my peers and it bothers me that they do not see the entirety of who I am." shifting the hand toward Laserbeak, "And how is it being remedied?" Is she bribing the bird, not really, just being courteous. "Care for a sip?" Laserbeak ignores the energon for once, realizing she's getting into delicate territory. /Information: Classified./ It's all she offers, not only because of protocol, but also because that's the limitation of her program. No need for Slipstream to know there were still some kinks in Soundwave's comm. link programming that he was still fixing to allow her to speak for a longer amount of time. Slipstream hms softly to that and withdraws the cube to her own lips, taking a slow sip from it before lowering it down against her knee. "I understand." is all she can really say in reply. Laserbeak eyes Slipstream for a moment before pushing off from her wing perch and flying out the window. She has what she needs. No need to stay longer. Whether it'll prove useful, however, is up to Soundwave. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Laserbeak's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs